


Relief: Bellarke

by KendallObsessed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Fic Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallObsessed/pseuds/KendallObsessed
Summary: “Nightblood.” He cut her off. “Found some before the rocket took off. Someone had to stay behind with you. Clarke on her own would’ve managed to destroy this already fucked planet.” He said with grim humor.Clarke couldn’t help herself, she smiled. “You really don’t use your head do you..?” She asked with serious undermining her words. “Didn’t I explain how using your head was the only way you’d survive..?”“What can I say Clarke?” He answered. “I’m Bellamy Blake. Do I ever use my head?” His smile reached his eyes. Even though the world had practically ended, he still seemed to not lose his sense of humor. “But considering I’m still alive, maybe following my heart wasn’t such a bad choice.”•                    •                     •Okay in this fic, Bellamy decides to stay on earth with Clarke, instead of leaving with spacekru. They go to Eden, meet Madi, etc.It’s a mix a angst, mush, and support. I had to make this because•The showis lacking Bellarke•Bellarke owns my ass





	1. “I can’t leave Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay! Hey guys. So this is my very first fanfic. I know scary....  
> There might be some typos, I went through it, but I could’ve missed something.
> 
> But I’m super excited for you guys to read it! The first chapter is gonna be really boring. Not many details, it’s kind of a set up for the good stuff!
> 
> But I’m alreay working on the second chapter, and trust me there’s so much more detail and length!!
> 
> Also! I wrote all of this in Microsoft Word, while I was waiting my my invitation to ao3 to be accepted. So there are points where the characters are thjnking, and I originally wrote it in italics, but when I pasted my work over, it changed back.  
> So sorry if there any confusion
> 
> So enjoy!

Chapter One

Bellamy’s POV:

 

Bellamy looked around at Becca’s Lab. The island had been beautiful. It was the only thing that had survived the original cataclysm that had wiped out majority of Earth’s population.. He chuckled to himself. Here they were, nearly 98 years later, a full circle. With the world ending, but this time, the gorgeous island wouldn’t be so lucky. He looked back and his friends working feverishly to get the rocket up and running before the death wave hit. “We almost set?”, Bellamy questioned.

“We’d be done a lot faster if you didn’t keep getting distracted”, Raven grumbled as she looked at Bellamy with annoyance.

Normally Bellamy would’ve been bothered by Raven snapping at him, but considering the circumstance, he decided it’d be best to ignore it. “Clarke should be back by now”, Bellamy gulped. “She’ll make it back in time right…?” He fidgeted with the tools in hand.

Raven sighed. “If she leaves now, she’ll make it back with plenty of time”, She reassured. “Now please, stop worrying and hand me the wrench.”

Clarke had left almost an hour ago. She needed to set up the satellite, so the Ark’s ring would have power and they’d be able to access the main door. Although Raven had affirmed him Clarke would be fine. Something in Bellamy was still unsure. Before she left, Clarke was nearly convinced she wouldn’t see him again, which certainly didn’t help his worries. He peered up at the Rocket that would take them to the ring. The thought was almost comical. He’d never imagined he’d go back to space, especially since he’d only be on the ground for a year. “One year…”, he pondered. “Down here, a year felt like a lifetime.” He’d made more memories in one year on the ground than the 23 years he spent in space. 

The ground was something he used to only dream about, and here they were ready to leave without a second thought. He wondered if this was Earth’s way of saying “fuck you.” All the humans knew was war and destruction. So he didn’t blame Earth, for trying to get rid of them. The death wave seemed more of a reality check. Less people to mess up the landscapes, the better.

He’d been through so much. Between Grounders, Reapers. Mountain men, A.L.L.I.E, and this wave of fire, he’d never really had time to enjoy the scenery. He thought back to the day they landed. How he’d snuck into the dropship to solely protect Octavia. He’d gotten side tracked, on a couple of occasions, but through it all, all he wanted was for his little sister to be okay. Who knew he’d make lifelong friends along the way. When The 100 arrived they were all so hopeful and full of energy it seemed as nothing could stop them. Little did they know.. 

He sought back the “Day Trip” him and Clarke took in look for supplies. A lot happened that day. But the thing he was stuck on, was how Clarke seemed able to convince him into to doing anything. He’d been dead set on leaving the dropship before the colony came down. But a few words from Clarke and he was not only rethinking leaving, but his judgment on her. All she had wanted to do was keep everyone alive. But from then on it wasn’t just Octavia pushing Bellamy to be his best, it was Clarke too. She’d inspired him like no one had before. She kept him alive through most of the hard times. They were partners, dead set on saving their people and each other.

 

Bellamy wasn’t sure how long he’d been lost in those old memories, but he snapped back into reality as Raven barked an order. “What?” He questioned. Standing up from his workspace.

“I said, get your suits on. We’re leave in T minus 15 minutes.” Raven repeated, clearly on edge.

The request nearly slapped Bellamy. “We’re leaving…?” He slurred. “Clarke’s not back yet. We can’t just leave her.” He was starting to panic. “We can’t just… I can’t lose her again..”

Raven met his eyes. He could tell the thought of leaving without Clarke was bothering her as well. “We’ll wait as long as we can…..” She hesitated. “But if she’s not back in time, we’re gonna have to go without her.”

“No…no, please tell me this isn’t happening.” Bellamy pleaded with himself. 

“Raven….this is Clarke we’re talking about. We can’t just let her die.” He urged. The idea of leaving Clarke behind was nearly too much for him to handle.

“And I can’t let us die!” She scoffed. “If she’s not back in time, I’m not risking our lives….” She sounded defeated. This decision was tearing her apart. “Please Bellamy just get your suit on meet us in the ship.”

Bellamy held Raven’s eyes for a second longer before he turned on his heel, to get into gear.  
“This can’t be happening….”

Clarke’s POV:

The air was getting noticeably foggier. Clarke guessed the death wave would be here in no longer than 15 minutes. 

She had been climbing up the satellite tower for what felt like eternity. The technology Raven had given her wasn’t syncing up properly, which meant Clarke had to align the satellite manually. She prayed she’d be swift enough to connect it to the dish and make it back to Becca’s lab before the rocket took off without her. But looking at the watch on her wrist, she was supposed to leave in 2 minutes top, and this task was going to take her more than that. 

She climbed the tower with every last drop of energy she had left. Each step she grew increasingly more tired, but no less determined. Then she heard it. She stoped in her ascended to look behind her. Shooting into the sky was the rocket, holding her friends. Monty, Harper, Murphy, Raven, Echo, Emori, and Bellamy, they we’re heading to the ring without her.

“Ai gonplei ste odon” Clarke confessed the commonly spoken Grounder phrase. Her fight was over. It was impossible for her to survive this, she wouldn’t outlast the radiation that came with Primfaya, but Clarke wasn’t ready to give up. She unrelentingly continued her climb to the top. 

All her friends were counting on her again. All she wanted to do was protect them. But everywhere she went death followed. They great Wanheda, willing to do anything for her people, showing no mercy. She remembered it all. The dropship massacre, shutting down the City of Light, and Mt. Weather. But she didn’t carry the guilt of the mountain alone. Bellamy had pulled the lever with her. Not willing to let all the blame fall on her. “Together” he had said as they heaved the lever down, killing all the innocent and guilty people who stood in the way of their friends survival. She could’ve stayed at Arkadia. No she should’ve stayed. Thinking back on it, that was her biggest regret. She thought by leaving she’d be able to hold onto the burden alone, leave everyone in peace. But she left Bellamy alone, to not only hold on to the memories of killing hundreds of innocent men, women, and children. But leaving him to wake up everyday and look at the faces of the people he saved, only to remember how he did it. If Clarke had stayed they could’ve bore it together…

Within a few moments she was there, at the top of the tower. She took in the view, which looking back on it, wasn’t her best decision. Past the islands shore, she could see a wave a fire, confirming to her that there was no hope for her to make it out in time. She returned to her task at hand. She plugged in the tablet looking device looking for a signal. Within a few seconds, the screen flashed confirming the Ring was not making contact. A mix of panic, exasperation, confusion, and defeat filled Clarke all at once. She’d accepted her death, but she was not willing to let her friends die. The tablet told her she needed to make the dish sync up on her own. She set the tablet down, and inched towards the massive object that would decide the fate of everyone she cared about. Using all her remaining strength she willed the dish towards the sky hoping the ring was this direction. She stood back to look at the tablet. Relief flooded through her entire being as the tablet flashed green and told her that the signal was sending.. She made her way over and made sure the ring was receiving what was being sent.. She was hopeful, everything was working. Her friends wouldn’t die…. Then the screen went black. 

“No….please god no..!” She raged. With fury she grabbed the tablet and threw it over the the tower. She didn’t know if the ring had received her signal. But at this moment she couldn’t worry about that. Primfaya was coming in quick and if Clarke didn’t leave the the tower soon, she was a good as gone. 

She speedily climbed down the town not caring where she placed her footing. The faster, the better. She reached the ground and took off running, not daring to look back. She could feel the heat of death wave behind her, dangerously getting closer. 

“If I can make it to Becca’s Lab, maybe I’ll be able to ride out to fire wall.” She contemplated.

It was her best option, but with primfaya hot on her tail, she’d have to run quick.

 

Bellamy’s POV:  
13 minutes till launch-

Bellamy grabbed us suit and stepped into the office space to change. Realistically he’s fine changing in front of the others. But he didn’t want them to see him like this. So broken and emotional, he refused to cry, but he knew if they saw them look at him pitifully, he’d lose it. The office was quite small. You’d think Becca wouldn’t made it bigger, considering she had such a vast space. “Off topic..” Bellamy thought.

Then his eyes landed on it. In a case was a syringe. Bone Marrow. Luna’s, he was sure of it. Clarke had told him about the experimenting they had done. But she hadn’t mentioned they had left over. Without a second thought Bellamy plunged the needle into the vain of his arm. He was to stressed to really acknowledge the pain. He injected the Night Blood into his vein. He didn’t know if it would work, but Clarke had seemed to be okay from the radiation back in the woods. He took an deep breath and put on the rest of his suit. 

5 minutes to launch-

“Bellamy hurry up. We can’t wait any longer. The radiation is already effecting the avionics.” Raven insisted. “It’s now or never.”

Bellamy looked back at raven and gave her a sad smile. “Launch without me.” He inquired “I can’t leave Clarke to die..”

Raven didn’t seem shocked or surprised, just downcast.  
“You sure..?” She consoled, giving him a look of defeat. “You’re body wouldn’t be able to handle the radiation..you’ll die before you ever reach…”

Bellamy cut her off. “I took Luna’s bond marrow. If it works right, then….maybe I’ll be okay.” He cautioned.

Raven held Bellamy’s eyes and did something that caught him off guard. She smiled. She hopped out of the rocket and crossed the space between them. She engulfed him a hug. He could feel the tears filling his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “Raven..I” he stammered, not knowing exactly what to say.

She laughed. “Save it for Clarke. I have places to be.” She gave him one last sorrowful smile, and returned to the rocket closing the door between then.

“May we meet again…” He whispered. But when he said it, he didn’t feel regretful or upset. He felt hopeful. They would meet again. With that the rocket launched, leaving him behind. But he couldn’t stare for too long. He needed to find Clarke.

 

Clarke’s POV:

Clarke struggled to breathe as she made her way to Becca’s Lab. She could feel the hot air getting closer with every second. It was a race against time. She ran with everything she had, just trying to get out of this catastrophic event. Her helmet had been cracked, which allowed radiation to seep through. But she couldn’t let that slow her down. She needed to make it out of this. Becca’s Lab was in sight. She was almost there…

 

“Wait..no this can’t be real.” Clarke contemplated. Standing before her was Bellamy. He was holding open the door and ushering Clarke in. “He can’t be here, it’s not safe, he’ll die.” She thought on the verge of tears. She didn’t know if she should feel grateful, furious, or sad. But she didn’t have much time to decide before Bellamy practically pushed her inside, closing he door behind them. She could see the radiation had breached his suit, for he had burns running across his cheeks. “Bellamy…what are you doing here..?” She asked holding onto the railing for support. 

“I couldn’t just leave you behind to die, not with everything we’ve been through.” He explained. “If you were to die alone I couldn’t be able t-“ His sentence was cut short as the wave of fire hit the building. It began to shake intensely, everything was falling off shelves, it felt as though the whole building would collapse on them. They collectively ran to what the believed would be the safest place. But Clarke could feel herself drifting. She removed her mask, radiation burns covered her skin. She coughed trying to get the poisonous air out of her lungs. She could feel Bellamy’s hand on her shoulder trying to balance her, as everything slowing went to black.

 

End of Chapter One


	2. “To Polis”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place literally right after the first. Primfaya just passed, and Clarke and Bellamy make their way to Polis, to get into the bunker.

Chapter 2

Clarke’s POV:

   Clarke could feel the sun on her face as she timidly opened her eyes. The world felt slower, almost at a complete stop. There were no sounds, no hush of wind, or the low sound of the oceans current. The world around her was dead.

   She laid in what she assumed was Becca’s Lab, or what was left of it. Primfaya had nearly demolished the whole structure, leaving scrap here and there. She sat up, her whole body aching. She’d survived. She let out a long sigh of relief, almost too soon. The last she remembered was Bellamy by her side as the death wave hit. _“Bellamy...”_   _She gulped. “Where was he? Was he okay?”_  

   A million scenarios stumbled into her thoughts. None of them positive. The radiation could’ve killed him by now. Bellamy hadn’t taken the Nightblood syringe as far a Clarke knew. Panic creeped into her vains and seemed to fill her entire body. _“Please tell he didn’t stay behind, just to die.” She prayed to no one in particular._ The sound of footsteps shocked her back from her frantic state of mind.

   Bellamy peered down at her with amusement speed across his face. “It’s about time you woke up.” He playfully jabbed. “It would’ve sucked to have stayed behind for someone dead.” He handed her a heavy metal gun. He must have found it in the wreckage. “We probably won’t need these considering we’re the last two people on earth.” He proclaimed. “But if can’t hurt to have them nearby.”

   Last two people on earth. Clarke knew what he was saying made sense. But part of her still couldn’t comprehend everything that happened. “How are you alive, the radiation should’ve…” She stuttered.

   “Nightblood.” He cut her off. “Found some before the rocket took off. Someone had to stay behind with you. Clarke on her own would’ve managed to destroy this already fucked planet.” He said with grim humor.

   Clarke couldn’t help herself, she smiled. “You really don’t use your head do you?” She asked with serious undermining her words. “Didn’t I explain how using your head was the only way you’d survive..?”

   “What can I say Clarke?” He answered. “I’m Bellamy Blake. Do I ever use my head?” His smile reached his eyes. Even though the world had practically ended, he still seemed to not lose his sense of humor. “But considering I’m still alive, maybe following my heart wasn’t such a bad choice.

   Clarke game him a sad smile, before returning back to the crisis at hand. “How long have I been out?” She asked.

   He paused for a moment, trying to remember the exact details. “At least 8 hours. You were breathing so, I tried to get you as comfortable as possible.” He proclaimed. “I went walking for awhile.”

   Clarke picked her self up. Her legs felt numb, and sore. Bellamy reacted quickly, helping her stand up. He steadied her, making sure she wouldn’t topple over.

   “Thanks..” Clarke said, wiping the sand off her clothes. Bellamy took a step back, not wanting to be too protective. “How far did you go?” She asked.

   “Well I’ve been down to the shore.” He stated. “The ocean is gone. No water, no fish. It’s a wasteland as far as I can tell.”

   “Wow…” Clarke thought, although she wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Primfaya had no mercy. Turning this once beautiful plant into a giant grave. It was a desert, sand spred out in every direction.

   “What are we supposed to do now?” Clarke cautioned. “If there’s no water, plants, or animals, what will we eat?”

   Bellamy hesitated. Clearly this had yet to cross his mind. “If we could make it to the bunker, I’m positive they’d take us in.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “It’s about 20 miles to polis, if we leave soon we can make it there by tomorrow.”

   “How are we going to pull this off..?” Clarke worried. Bellamy seemed to read Clarke’s thoughts as though she was transparent.

   “Hey, don’t panic.” He reassured, placing his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to look him in the face. “It’s okay. If anyone can make it through this it’s us, we’ve gone through too much just to let one little problem stop us.” He gave her a weak smile and pulled her to his chest.

   The embrace wasn’t their usual relief hug, it meant so much more. She placed her head into the crack of Bellamy’s neck and felt more secure then ever. She had someone willing to risk his life for her, and at this moment in time, that was all she needed. They stayed in each other arms for what felt like eternity. When they finally pulled apart Clarke realized she’d been crying. Bellamy pushed her hair behind her ear and wiped the tears away. “At least we don’t have to swim..” Clarke muttered.

  Bellamy made a face. “What?” He asked, clearly confused.

  “No ocean, no water.” Clarke stated. “We can walk to polis.”

  Bellamy beamed at her. “You never take a break, do you?”

  “I’ll take a break once we get into the bunker.” She responded. “We’ll have food, water, and shelter. None of the problem we have right now.” She looked around at the wasteland that used to be a beautiful island. “We should head out now before it gets dark.”

  She gathered one of the bags next to her. Without a second thought she turned, and headed down to what used to be the ocean. 

   Bellamy ran to catch up to her. His footsteps dragged in the sand. They walked together the way it should be, side by side. When Bellamy was by her side, she felt as if no obstacle could stand in their way. 

  Clarke looked at him. A smile smile creeping on to her face.

  Clearly Bellamy could feel her eyes on him, as he turned his head facing her. “What?” He asked. “You’re staring.”

   Clarke held her gaze. “I just wanted to thank you.” She said with certainty. “You’ve sacrificed so much, just to keep me alive, I don’t know if I can ever thank you.” The words she spoke we’re genuine. She knew that no matter what happened in this new found post-apocalyptic word, Bellamy would always be by her side, supporting her through it all. For that, she was beyond grateful.

   The corners of Bellamy’s mouth peeled up into a smirk. “Just stay alive.” He sated matter o’ factly. “That’s all the reward I need.” He stared at her for a moment longer before returning his gaze to the trek ahead. 

   Clarke felt heat rise to checks into a blush, but turned her focus back to front, before Bellamy could see.

_“Why am I blushing.” She mentally bellowed. “It’s Bellamy...”_  

   But ingoring the fact that her heart had nearly skipped a beat when Bellamy smirked, this journey was going to be tough. But she’s glad he is with her. She wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.

    She stole a quick glance his way just to see him starting at her. He shot her an award winning smile, that made her stomach do somersaults. 

_“Bellamy Blake.” She thought. “What are you doing to me?”_

   

* * *

 

   It felt as though they’d being walking for eternity. It was still sand all around. It seemed impossible to escape it. There was nothing to stop under for shade and protection. And besides the fact that a giant wave of fire had passed through here just about 24 hours ago, the air around them was freezing. They were beginning to slow down with every step as the weight of past few days was being dragged with them.

She was exhausted, her whole body felt half-awake, as she placed her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, letting him know she couldn’t go any farther.

   He turned and faced her. The tiredness must’ve shown in her face. “Should we make camp here, or see if there anything else we could make shelter with up ahead?” He suggested. 

   Clarke shook her head. “There’s nothing up there.” She said, motioning her hand in front of them. “Everything’s gone, and I don’t think I can make it another 20 feet.” She was tired and out of breath.

“Can we just camp here” she asked groggily, shivering from the chilly wind that just blew past. Almost instinctively Bellamy took off he jacket and handed it to her. “You’re gonna freeze.” She protested. 

   “I’ll be fine, you look like your about ready to pass out.” Bellamy stressed. He reached into his bag and pulled out a canteen of water. He must’ve packed it to take onto the ring. “Drink some before you fall asleep.”

   Clarke slipped her arms into Bellamy’s jacket, his body heat still lingered on it. The jacket was huge in her, but she felt snug in it. She took the water he was offering and sipped it lightly, not wanting to drink too much. We she felt satisfied, she screwed the cap on and handed it back. 

   She sat down on the dirt, accepting that there was no way she’d fall asleep comfortably. Bellamy sat down next to her sighing. “We should make it to Polis tomorrow afternoon.” He told her. “That is if we wake up before dawn.”

_We..._ it felt right when Bellamy said it. She slowly layed down. Her body was sore, and anxiously waiting for rest, but part of her wanted to stay up, talking with Bellamy.

   He followed her lead, extending his body as he layed on the ashy ground. It was dark. There were no noises, but that of the icy wind that breezes by. They layed there starring at the sky, next to one another. 

   “You wanna know something.” Bellamy asked out of the blue. He looked over at Clarke expectantly his eyes shone in the moons light.

   “What..?” Clarke asked, not wanting to sound too excited. She turned so they were facing each other.

   Bellamy smiled. “Even though the Earth is screwed, the sky and stars haven’t changed.” He stated. “Everything down here has done a 180, while everything is the same up there.”

   Clarke looked up at the stars dancing across the sky. It was a beautiful mess. She felt as though she could stare at them for hours beyond end.

   “Sometimes, I think the stars are the only thing I can count on.” Bellamy concluded. “Well besides you.” 

   Clarke sat up and looked at him suddenly. His eyes were on here, looking at her almost expectantly. This was the first time she processed that it was truly just her and Bellamy. And part of her wanted it to stay that way. Part of her didn’t want to go the bunker with everyone else. She didn’t want Bellamy’s time to be consumed solely by protecting Octavia. Clarke wanted-no, needed him for herself. If only just this once. She knew the thought was selfish and arrogant, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” The words were random, and came out of no where. But that didn’t mean she meant them any less. He was truly the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. Bellamy was the only person who seemed to think her life was more important than his own.

   He stared at her for a moment too long for it just to be nothing. She felt her whole body so numb, it was though his gaze was piercing her. He reached over, pushing her hair back, and pulling her head to his chest.

   Clarke didn’t argue. She laid her head back, almost melting into his chest. Bellamy placed one hand in her hair, slowly running his fingers through it. Clarke closed her eyes. Turns out she didn’t need to make it to the bunker to relax. Because right now, being with Bellamy, was taking all the stress of the past few months away.

   They lay under the stars, which were like a beautiful, surreal blanket above their heads. Clarke could feel Bellamy’s heartbeat against the back of her head, and could hear the soft breaths of him by her side. That's when it hit her: Sometimes people were like stars- Some stars fade and some shine like a glowing light bulb. Each of them has its own unique shape, level of brightness and size. Some stars are bigger than others showing they are the queen of all stars. It’s like when people fade. You remember them, they just aren’t prominent in your life. While some people stand above the rest, and outshine all others in your perspective.

   Bellamy was that bright star, standing above all else. And right now Clarke felt like the queen of Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. It’s very similar to the episode. But the next chapter is so different and SOOO GOOD! I’m posting it about 2 days after I upload this one


End file.
